fivenightsatcandysfandomcom-20200214-history
Custom Night
Custom Night (FNAC1)= 'Custom Night' The Custom Night is an unlockable Night after the player completes Night 6. Once unlocked, the player can set the difficulty of the animatronics' A.I. to any number, from 0 to 20. Upon completeing 7/20 mode, Mary Schmidt gets fired for tampering with the animatronics, and the player will receive a Cindy Plush, which will then be in the Office as an unlockable. 'Difficulties' The Custom Night has a mode, which is in glowing red writing, which has the words spelt out "'7/20'",' '''which is the hardest difficulty within the game. Once 7/20 mode is complete, the player will unlock a 2nd and 3rd star, one for completing the custom night, and the other for finishing 7/20. Once the player has selected and activated 20 Mode on Custom Night, the calendar will then switch to "YOU R DEAD" meaning that night could be Mary's Nightmare. She could possibly be dead outside the dream, stuck in a Nightmare with the Animatronics. 'Characters' Custom_Night.gif|Candy's Custom Night icon. Cindy_Custom_Night.gif|Cindy's Custom Night icon. Chester_Custom_Night.gif|Chester's Custom Night icon. Penguin_Custom_Night.gif|Penguin's Custom Night icon. Blank_Custom_Night.gif|Blank's Custom Night icon. Old_Candy_Custom_Night.gif|Old Candy's Custom Night icon. Custom_Night_Rat.gif|Rat's Custom Night icon. |-|Night 7 (FNAC2)= Night 7 is one of the playable nights in Five Nights at Candy's 7. It is unlocked alongside the Extra menu when the player comletes Night 6. To select Night 7, the player needs to enter the Extra menu and select 7/20. There, they will be greeted by the following options: NormalMode.png|Normal ?Mode.png|? Choosing Normal will lead to Night 7, while ? will do nothing, as the player needs to complete Night 7 to unlock the ? option. Gameplay wise, Night 7 is basically the same as Night 5. All animatronics, excluding RAT and CAT, are active, but they are way more aggressive than in Night 5. To complete this night, do the same as in Night 5, but make sure to check the Central Hall for animatronics more often by using the Camera Flash. You should also make sure to check the cams to find out what Chester is doing, so that he doesn't enter the vents. If you see an animatronic in the Central Hall, use a telephone in a nearby room to lure them away, but make sure to deactivate the phone once the animatronic is gone, or they will disable it for a few seconds, making you vulnerable to other animatronics, that need to be lured away and unable to scare Chester away from the vent, if he enters the room with the disabled phone. If you spot the Penguin on a camera, quickly put down the phone or switch to another camera, or he will disable the SASS for a few seconds, making you unable to use the cameras and the telephones. Once you have completed Night 7, you will gain the third star in the menu and the "?" option in 7/20 will turn into "Nightmare" and become selectable, enabling you to play Night 8. |-|Night 8 (FNAC2)= '''Night 8' is a special night in Five Nights at Candy's 2. It is the last playable night, and only unlocked after completing the seventh night. Once you complete Night 8, the game will give you the fourth star on the title screen. This night is the second part of 7/20 mode, which also includes a normal mode, which is Night 7. Night 8 is also known as Nightmare mode. ?Mode.png|Night 8 as it appears in the menu before completing Night 7 NightmareMode.png|Night 8 as it appears when it becomes available after completing Night 7 Strategies and Info On this night, just like in Night 6, only RAT and CAT are active. They are way more aggresive than they were in Night 6, so make sure to check on them more often. Otherwise, the strategy is the same as the one mentioned in the Night 6 article. RAT moves through the rooms and can appear in the Central Hall and disable the SASS, while CAT tries to enter the vents. As such, RAT can be spotted by using the camera flash and, if he is in the Central Hall, needs to be lured away by using a phone in a room nearby. If CAT is found on a camera and fiddling with a vent, the player needs to use the phone in the corresponding room to scare him. Unlike Chester, though, CAT will stay in the room for awhile before moving away. Custom Night